There are typically two types of charged particle microscopes: The SEM (scanning electron microscope) and the FIB (focused ion beam). The commercially viable FIBs have been based upon the gallium LMIS (liquid metal ion source). In general the SEMs offer better resolution than FIBs and cause no damage to the sample being imaged. FIB's typically damage the sample due to the high mass of the incident ion, and the persistence of the implanted ion.
There is a need for a microscope having a reliable and bright ion source. Such a source incorporated into an ion electro-optical system will provide very high resolution pictures having near atom resolution.